Skullette
The Skullette is one of the two symbols of Monster High and incorporated in most versions of the other symbol, which is the crest of Monster High. She is the counterpart of of Ever After High, although while there there's only one Brooke Page, ther are multiple versions of the Skullette. A large portion of the Monster High merchandise features the Skullette or one of its variations somewhere in the design - some items even are in the form of the Skullette. Variants Character Skullettes The character skullettes are the skullette symbols used for the different characters. * Frankie's Skullette has a big stitch across it's head and bolts on each side. The signature color is blue. * Draculaura's Skullette has vampire fangs, bat wings as pigtails with pink bows on them. The signature color is hot pink. * Clawdeen's Skullette has a tuft of messy hair, wolf ears with an earring and fangs. The signature color is purple. * Lagoona's Skullette has scales on the head and fin ears. The signature color is light aqua. * Cleo's Skullette is mummified with bandages. The signature color is gold. * Deuce's Skullette has snakes on the head (like Deuce). The signature color is lime green. * Ghoulia's Skullette has zipper earrings and red glasses. The signature color is red. * Holt's Skullette has fire emerging from the head. The signature color is light orange. * Clawd's Skullette has sideburns, wolf ears, fangs and a straight tuft of hair. The signature colour is teal. * Abbey's Skullette has furry ear muffs. The signature color is ice blue. * Spectra's Skullette fades like a ghost would. The signature color is magenta, which is gradiated in color, as if disappearing. * Toralei's Skullette has cat stripes on the head and cheeks, plus cat ears with earings. The signature color is orange. * Jackson's Skullette has 'normie boy' hair and a bow-tie. The signature color is grey. * Operetta's Skullette has a mask just like hers. The signature color is velvet red. * Howleen's Skullette features her afro-puff of hair on it. The signature color is blue. * Two skullettes are associated with Venus, one looks regular and has curled hair with a shaved patch, the other is patterned with green and blue, (to like the Earth) with spikes coming out of half the head. The signature color is lime green. * Robecca's skullette is a regular skullette with pop rivets across it. The signature color is sepia brown. * Rochelle's skullette has cracks and her ears on it. The signature color is light pink. * Catrine's skullette has a beret and cat ears. The signature color is periwinkle. * Jinafire's skullette has dragon scales that fades to gold. The signature color is blood orange. * Skelita's skullette has a sugar skull design. The signature color is marigold. * Catty's skullette is similar to Toralei's skullette with the excemption of the broken mirror pattern on the skullette. The signature color is silver. * Gigi's skullette has her signiture hair ponytail with the scorpion tail shape. Her signiture colour is cerulean blue. * Twyla's skullette is a normal skullette that is fading into a deep purple shadow, and features Twyla's silver dusty imagery, rising to its forehead. * Wydowna's skulette is a regular skullete with six extra small eyes. The signature color is bloody red. * Honey's skullette has a crocodile like pattern. The signature color is turquise. * Viperine's skullette features her snakes. The signature color is baby pink. * Clawdia's skullette features her eyeglass. The signaure color is bright yellow. * Elissabat's skullette has fangs and a purple box. * Jane's skullette features her feather headband and her makeup. The signature color is red. * Bonita's skullette has moth horns, wings and lines next to her eyes. * Avea's skullette has horse ears and feathery wings. * Sirena's skullette features two fish fins in each side of her head and fin eyebrows. It is also fading. The signature colour is white. * Gilda's skullette has horns and spots from the nose to the horns. * Casta's skullette is a simple skullette with a witch hat and a mole next to the nose. The signature colour is blood orange. * Garrot's skulette features his gargoyle ears, his signature red scarf and a crack through his head. The signature colour is maroon red. * Iris' skullette features one eye only and has freckles. The signature colour is pale green. * Marisol's skullette features her two signiture braids and tassels at each side of her head and her bowler hat. * Lorna's skulette has sea monster-like ears and her signature plaid hat. Her signiture colour is bright red. * Porter's skullette is a simple male skullette with green ink dripping from the top, covering most of its forehead. * Gooliope's skullette features gooey droplets across her face. The signature colour is mustard. * Elle's skullette has a circuit design on her forehead. The signature colour is icy blue. * Batsy's skullette features her wings, two fangs and Batsy's signiture design on her forehead. The signiture colour is lime. Other Skullettes * A pumpkin skullette was released with a series of Halloween posters, it features an orange skull with black vertical stripes. * A skullette with a beret was seen on Rochelle's Scaris diary, a skullette of rot iron motif was seen on Clawdeen's and a skulette with six red eyes is seen on Wydowna Spider's 2013 SDCCI doll box and clothes. Gallery Frankie's Skullette.png Ghoulia's Skullette.png Clawd's Skullette.png Clawdeen's Skullette.png Cleo's Skullette.png Lagoona_Skullette.png Jackson's Skullette.png Holt's Skullette.png Skellita's Skullette.png Gigi's Skullette.png Twyla's Skullette.png Elissabat's Skullette 2.png Honey's Skullette.png Viperine's Skullette.png Clawdia's Skullette.png Invisi's Skullette.png Bonita.png Marisol's Skullette.png Lorna's Skullete.png Iris.png Gooliope's Skullette.png Gil's Skullette.png Slo Mo's Skullette.png Elle's Skullette.png Batsy's Skullette.jpg tumblr_nt65giJMwk1u25y9qo1_500.jpg e7777992dd417d56ddd6910a98db744f.jpg tumblr_nlqjo87bTV1tc5d60o1_540.jpg Toaralei_Sukellette.png Operetta_Skullette.png Sin título.png Gilda Skullette.png Sloman_Skullette.png Manny_Skullette.png Category:Franchise Category:Merchandise